¿ Rivalidad y Amistad?
by MomoKurosaki04
Summary: Kusaka volvió de la división cero y es ahora el nuevo capitán de Momo, Tôshirô perdió un brazo y su fe de cuidar a Momo, Kusaka ama a Momo, como Tôshiro ¿cuál de los amigos ganará el amor de Momo? Tôshirô se alejará de Momo ruki/ichi/senna, bya/ren/richi


**BLEACH es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Por cierto la parte en la qué Kusaka ve a Toshiro entrenando, los primeros diálogos de Toshiro los saqué del maga cuatrocientos veinte y tres de Bleach. ¿No entiendo por qué todos odian a Senna? ya vi las tres películas de Bleach, antes solo veía el anime y manga.

Ella no es muy desagradable, solo porqué le robó protagonismo y en cierta forma el amor de Ichigo a Rukia e Inoue no la hace mala. Aquí la haré medio, ni mala, ni buena. Es que una compañera decía que Senna es una maldita bruja del mal, y esas cosas, fan número uno de Ichigo/Rukia. La frase que le dice Kusaka a Toshiro se la robé y me inspiré gracias a Renji, por eso y más me hice fan incondicional de Renji.

Protesto ¿Por qué no salió Momo en la película? Hubiera sido más emocionante. Ni modo ya que, admito que estoy escribiendo otras dos historias de esté trío, cambió de almas y envidia y rumores.

Los tríos amorosos principales de está historia, serán tres Kusaka/Hinamori/Hitsugaya. Rukia/Ichigo/Senna y Byakuya/Renji/Richiki. Sin más aquí mi nueva historia:

**AMISTAD Y RIVALIDAD**

**CAPITULO I REENCUENTROS**

Sojiro Kusaka es un shinigami con un nivel de capitán, fue elegido por su fortaleza y poder para defender a la familia real, tras descubrir la traición de Aizen Sousuke al Seireitei. Después de la guerra de invierno, muchos shinigamis murieron y otros ya no podían, ni querían ser capitanes, porqué perdieron la fe en si mismos.

Uno de ellos era el apuesto capitán del décimo escuadrón Toshiro Hitsugaya, el mejor amigo y rival de Sojiro Kusaka. En sus tiempos de estudiante en la academia shinigami, se convirtieron en grande amigos de inmediato. Sojiro Kusaka es un hombre alto, de cabello negro y largo atado en un moño en la espalda, sus ojos son color violeta y tiene una gran cicatriz que recorre el largo lado derecho de su hermosa cara.

Como el Seireitei necesitaba nuevos capitanes, fuertes y de confianza en el palacio le dieron autorización de regresar al Seireitei para convertirse en un capitán y protegerlos desde el Seireitei. Siendo así la única persona en regresar de la dimensión dónde viven la familia real.

A esa dimensión sólo se puede llegar usando la Llave Real. Que esta custodiada por su guardián real, también llamada división cero. Esta guardia es un grupo de shinigamis de gran poder y conocimientos tácticos que responden únicamente ante rey. Sojiro Kusaka era un miembro de esa división.

Siendo la única persona en volver de esa dimensión. ya que ninguna otra persona lo había conseguido, a acepción del comandante Yamamoto y lideres de la cámara cuarenta y seis. Kusaka por ser un idealista, que desea proteger y defender al Seireitei, fue recibido por la división cero, aparte de su gran poder, pero ahora era el tiempo de volver.

No era nada fácil para Kusaka volver al Seireitei, por diferentes motivos. Uno: su gran amistad y rivalidad que tenía con su mejor amigo Toshiro Hitsugaya. Segundo: quería olvidar que se enamoró como un loco, de la dulce y tierna Hinamori, la única mujer que ha robado sus suspiros.

Kusaka al ver que Hinamori amaba a su capitán Aizen, decidió irse a la división cero, ya que él y Toshiro desgraciadamente eran tan parecidos que siempre terminaban peleando por lo mismo. No solo por ver quién sería el dueño de Hyorinmaru, el nuevo capitán del décimo escuadrón, si no también por el amor de la dulce Hinamori.

Toshiro le ganó, solo a Hyorinmaru y ser el nuevo capitán del décimo escuadrón. Pero Kusaka ahora que volvió y Aizen esta muerto, no dejaría que le quitara el amor de Hinamori. Ya no era el mismo de antes, por Hinamori haría lo que fuera. Kusaka no odiaba a Toshiro, le apreciaba era la vida quién los había convertido en rivales y Kusaka definitivamente no perdería ante Toshiro, por el amor de Hinamori.

Después de hablar y decidir su futuro en el Seireitei con el comandante Yamamoto. Partió hacía a la quinta división se moría de ganar de ver y abrazar, inclusive besar a Hinamori, antes de ir a la décima división y encontrarse con su gran amigo Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Momo estaba haciendo papeleo, ya que se le dificultaba mucho poner en orden la quinta división ella sola. Hinamori estaba a cargo de la división de regeneración de órganos, de la academia y del escuadrón, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo la desesperaba no poder avanzar demasiado en su investigación.

Ya que Soi Fong, la taicho del segundo escuadrón perdió sus dos brazos, el capitán del séptimo escuadrón Sajin Komamura, también perdió su brazo, al igual que el capitán de la décima división Toshiro Hitsugaya. Motivo por el cuál Momo decidió entrar a la división de regeneración de órganos, para devolverles sus partes no solo a ellos tres, si no también a toda la gente que perdió un miembro de su cuerpo, por la batalla.

Momo estaba tan absorta con los documentos que, no sintió cuando llegó Kusaka a su lado.

—¿Cómo esta la teniente, más hermosa del Seireitei? —Preguntó con una voz tan sensual y seductora.

Que Momo se estremeció por dos motivos, uno: por su seductora voz y porqué se le alegró e iluminó el rostro y su corazón al ver de nuevo a su amigo, Sojiro Kusaka. Momo se levantó de su escritorio, corrió y abrazó muy alegremente, efusivamente a Kusaka, eran tantos años de no verlo.

—¡Sojiro! que bueno que estas aquí, ¡por Dios! ¡cómo has crecido! —Exclamó contenta Hinamori.

Derramó unas lagrimas de felicidad, ya que ambos se hicieron amigos, cuando él era compañero de Toshiro, en la academia. Llegó a ser tal la confianza y amistad de ambos, que se llaman por sus nombres. En especial por insistencia de Kusaka.

Kusaka abrazó fuertemente a Momo, le besó la frente, las dos mejillas y no se resistió y la besó en los labios. Fue un leve beso, pero para Kusaka fue el paraíso probar aún que sea un poco de la miel, de los labios de su amada. Momo se sorprendió, asombró y ruborizó por lo que hizo Kusaka.

Kusaka la miró un rato, sin soltarla, respiró el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, el aroma de su suave y dulce piel de porcelana. Estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Se sentía tan feliz estar así en su lado. Pero Momo interrumpió el mágico momento de Kusaka, para Momo fue mágico el momento, pero de diferente manera.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kusaka? Pensé que estabas en la división cero —. Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Eso fue todo, eso rompió el momento mágico de Kusaka. Pero soltó a Momo con dolor en su corazón, ya que él quería estar entre los brazos de Hinamori siempre y le regaló su mejor sonrisa. Momo le regresó la sonrisa amablemente.

—Después de la guerra, necesita el Seireitei nuevos capitanes.—contestó amablemente.

—Sí, es cierto, ¿no me digas que vas a ser un capitán, Sojiro?—. Se le iluminó el rostro a Momo.

Ya que lo extrañaba mucho, era un gran amigo para ella, pero sobretodo Momo se alegró porqué sabía que Sojiro ayudaría a salir a Toshiro de su estado de depresión. La sonrisa de Hinamori ilusionó a Kusaka, lo vio como una buena señal, el entusiasmo de Momo.

—Sí, Momo ¿adivina en qué escuadrón, seré capitán? —Le preguntó con mucha alegría, Momo le alegró el día.

Ya que cuando llegó al Seireitei, tenía cara de a ver ido a un funeral. Pero ahora estaba radiante, su corazón latía y se regocijaba de paz y amor, por simple hecho de estar a su lado. Ella le transmitía su paz y tranquilidad.

—No sé, no me digas que.. Serás mi nuevo capitán—. Gritó eufórica.

Cuando Kusaka afirmó con un "sí" Momo lo volvió a estrechar fuertemente, estaba contenta, de que de todas las personas que existían el fuera a ocupar el lugar de Aizen. Ya que Momo no quería que cualquier persona ocupará ese puesto. Pero al ver que sería Kusaka se alegró infinitamente por él. Su llegada daría un nuevo aire al quinto escuadrón.

Kusaka la tenía bien abrazada y sin pensarlo la volvió a besar, pero esté beso fue más profundo, la obligó a abrir la boca, introdujo su lengua y saboreó su boca fue un momento increíble para Kusaka, para Momo fue raro e incomodo, ya que la besó desprevenida, lo apartó con fuerza.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Estaba sonrojada—. Fue mi primer beso, no debiste hacerlo, ahora eres mi capitán la gente pensará mal de mí… — no pudo continuar por que Kusaka le puso su dedo sobre su labios, para silenciar sus protestas.

—Lo siento mucho, Momo me dejé llevar por la alegría. ¿Me perdonas? — puso su cara de niño triste.

Pero estaba más que feliz por dentro, él le dio su primer beso y él le daría su primer todo, se juró a si mismo, Kusaka.

—Sí, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, no quiero que piensen mal de mí—. Comentó con voz tierna e infantil, tenía aún sonrojadas sus mejillas.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, para el pobre de Kusaka pero a partir de ahora tendría mucho tiempo con Momo, y de la convivencia nace el amor. Y él haría nacer ese amor, la enamoraría. Kusaka aceptó perder todo menos a Hinamori.

—Nadie dirá nada porqué hasta el próximo lunes me nombran oficialmente capitán del quinto escuadrón.

—Que alivió, es que vi pasar una oficial, que es medio entrometida y chismosa.

—A mí no me importa que hable la gente, ¿sabes por qué?

Momo le miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

—Por qué eres la mujer, más hermosa, tierna y maravillosa que jamás a existido en el Seireitei y sería todo un honor para mí, que me vieran a tu lado—. Le sonrió coquetamente.

Esas palabras ruborizaron más a Momo, su cara tenía un color rojo carmesí intenso, sintió que le faltaba el aire, por lo cuál se empezó a marear.

—Etoo..que cosas dices Sojiro, digo Taicho Kusaka.

—No, llámame Sojiro, me sentiría muy incomodo si me llamaras de otra manera.

—Pero es una falta de respeto.. Yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que sí, es una orden Hinamori Fukotaicho.— Le ordenó con un a gran sonrisa en su rostro y muerto de la risa.

—Que malo eres, Sojiro malo, niño malo—. Le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente,

—Sí, soy de lo peor, lo sé.— Bromeó juguetonamente—. Momo te traje unos regalos.

Sacó unas masetas con rosas púrpuras y azules, eran muy difíciles de conseguir, ya que sólo existían en la otra dimensión.

—Para que las plantes y cada vez que las veas te acuerdes de mí, ten —le dio una bolsita con semillas a Momo—. Son para que siembres sandías.

A Momo se le hizo agua a la boca ver que tragó muchas sandias. Volvió a abrazar a Kusaka, pero estaba vez con menos alegría no quería causar malos entendidos.

—Son hermosas, gracias Sojiro—. Le sonrió infantilmente y eso le alegró a Kusaka.

—Momo, cierra los ojos—. Le pidió en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? —Dudó un momento.

—Por favor, cierra los ojos, es una sorpresa.

—Está bien, solo un ratito—. Cerró sus ojos y sintió que Kusaka le había puesto algo sobre su cuello, era una cadena de oro con el nombre de Momo.

Momo corrió a verse en el espejo y se sorprendió y alegró de ver lo que le había regalado Kusaka. Momo conocía bien esa cadena era suya, el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres. Ella la vendió para darle el dinero a Sojiro, por que esté lo necesitaba. Momo pensó que la había perdido y se alegró mucho de verla otra vez.

—La recuperé para ti, te la quería dar antes, pero te fuiste a una misión y yo partí a la división cero.

—Gracias no debiste molestarte—. Momo lloró de felicidad.

—No llores princesa, anda alégrate, vamos al décimo escuadrón quiero ver a Toshiro—. Trató de animarla un poco, odiaba verla llorar.

—¡Sí, vamos con Shiro-Chan!, —exclamó feliz, el solo nombre de Toshiro hacía sentir feliz a Momo. Eso no le agrado en nada Kusaka.

—Shiro-Chan está triste —Momo puso su cara triste — es mi culpa, yo fui la culpable, de que él esté así—. Tenía deseos de llorar.

Pero Kusaka, se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Ya verás Momo, que entre los tres, haremos reaccionar a Toshiro, no te preocupes—. Sonrió amablemente mientras cargaba los regalos que le trajo a Toshiro y Matsumoto.

—¿Los tres? —Preguntó confusa.

—Sí, tú, Matsumoto y yo, sus tres e incondicionales amigos, lo ayudaremos y verás que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

—Sí, tienes razón,— se le iluminó el rostro estaba feliz, de sólo imaginar que Toshiro volvería a ser el mismo.

Llegaron a la décima división y vieron a Matsumoto haciendo papeleo, pero Toshiro no estaba con ella. Matsumoto sonrió al ver a Momo y se alegró e incomodó ver a Kusaka otra vez. Ya que Matsumoto no era ninguna tonta sabía de la rivalidad y amistad de ellos, por lo menos la amistad sincera, desinteresada e incondicional de su capitán, y sabía también que Kusaka amaba a Momo, eso le hacía la menor gracia, ellos necesitaban aclarar sus sentimientos y con Kusaka por aquí eso sería imposible.

Kusaka pareció adivinar lo que pensaba Matsumoto y agregó:

—¿Dónde esta Toshiro? Quiero verlo—. Preguntó amablemente.

—Se encuentra entrenando.

—Pero no debe apenas han pasado un mes, desde que sanaron sus heridas—. Exclamó asombrada Momo, pero ella mejor que nadie conocía el lado competitivo de Toshiro.

—Él es así, jamás se rendirá hasta ser el mejor, eso admiro de él —comentó alegremente y sobretodo sinceramente Kusaka—. No sé preocupen, verán que entre los tres haremos reaccionar a Toshiro y volverá a ser el mismo gruñón de siempre— sonrió tiernamente.

—Eso espero, ¿qué haces por aquí, Kusaka? —Le preguntó algo incomoda y molesta, Matsumoto.

—Voy a ser el nuevo capitán del quinto escuadrón, ¡No es genial, Matsumoto! Así podré estar cercas de Momo, para cuidarla y protegerla.

—¿Por qué en el quinto escuadrón? Habiendo tantos, no me parece lo más prudente y adecuado—. Escupió las palabras con veneno.

Momo se sorprendió de escucharla hablar así. Y más a Kusaka, sabía Matsumoto el gran lazo que unía a Toshiro y Kusaka. Eso no le agradó a Momo. Ya que desde que murió Gin, Matsumoto estaba rara, y Momo pensó que se desquitó con el pobre de Kusaka.

—No le hables de esa manera mi capitán,— la reprendió Momo.

—¿Tu capitán? Veo que ya te lavó el cerebro, no pierdes el tiempo, Kusaka.

—Momo ignórala, está así por Toshiro ya verás que cuando vuelva a ser el mismo, ella volverá a ser la misma, borracha de siempre, digo alegre de siempre—. Comentó con voz infantil, para disimular que quería arráncale la cabeza.

Matsumoto siempre desconfiaba de él y eso le dolía pero no dejaría que la impertinente teniente de Toshiro se metiera en dónde no la llaman. No perdería a Momo jamás, ni menos ante Toshiro, él siempre a tenido lo que él había deseado en la vida, menos a Hinamori, se juró Kusaka. Momo fue a partir la sandia que trajo Kusaka. Momo sabía que la sandia animaría un poco a Toshiro.

Rangiku, miró a Kusaka con desesperación, ya que ella pensaba y sabía, que Kusaka era una bomba de sentimientos y que era cuestión de tiempo para que explotará contra su capitán, no le odiaba, si no qué para Rangiku había ese algo que no le agradaba de Kusaka. Él sería un gran estorbo para la relación de Momo y su capitán. Ya que conocía mejor que nadie a su capitán, Toshiro sería capaz de sacrificar su amor por Momo, con tal de que Kusaka fuera feliz y no sufriera, eso no le agradó nada a la rubia.

— Matsumoto, ten mira lo qué te traje—. Comentó amablemente—. No sé porqué me odias, si no te hecho nada—. susurró al oído de Rangiku, sin que Momo lo escuchara—. Si te atreves a cruzarte en mis planes te mataré, así Toshiro podrá tener una teniente de su nivel y no molesta haragana como tú—. Amenazó a la rubia con voz letal y asesina.

Que hizo estremecer a Rangiku, le miró horrible, como se atrevía a amenazarla. Nadie amenazaba a la gran Rangiku Matsumoto y vivía para contarlo. Pero se calló al ver como de un solo golpe la hizo perder el aire, la golpeó rápidamente en las costillas.

—Me agradas Rangiku, pero odio que te metas dónde no te llaman— le sonrió con cariño— Estas advertida Rangiku y sobre advertencia no hay engaño.— Le volvió a susurrar al oído y cuando vio que Momo se acercaba a ellos con varios trozos de sandia, para Toshiro, se separó rápidamente de ella, con su cara de niño bueno.

Los tres partieron en silencio en la cueva dónde estaba entrenando

Toshiro.

—Denme diez minutos a solas con él—. Les pidió de buena manera, Kusaka.

Momo asintió con la cabeza, Matsumoto le miró con desconfianza, pero ella sabía que Kusaka no sería tan estúpido como para hacerle daño a su capitán, delante de Momo, de manera que lo dejó entrar antes que ellas. Kusaka escuchó la voz de Toshiro que decía:

—A este ritmo no soy bueno, a este ritmo yo… ¡No seré capaz de defender a Hinamori, no importa cuánto entrene…!

Kusaka vio a Toshiro en el cielo, y como sostenía a Hyorinmaru con su mano izquierda, y notó que era cierto era más lento y débil. A Kusaka sé le ocurrió una gran idea al ver entrenar a Toshiro. Kusaka le quería y admiraba mucho a Toshiro era cierto que le dolió perder a Hyorinmaru ante él, pero lo superó y no le odiaba, nada haría que odiará a Toshiro Hitsugaya su mejor amigo. Bueno a acepción de una cosa su nombre: Momo Hinamori.

—Mi bankai Hyorinmaru, ¡necesito controlarlo con más libertad!

—En eso tienes razón Toshiro, pero conozco una manera para que sea más poderoso, toma—. Gritó Kusaka mientras le lanzaba una zanpakuto que hizo sentir a Toshiro como Hyorinmaru se estremecía y latía era la zanpakuto de Kusaka, Hyorinmaru.

Ambas zanpakuto se reunieron en el aire, se fusionaron y se hicieron una sola, en la cueva se sintió un gran reiatsu. Era el poder de completó de Hyorinmaru. La zanpakuto quedó frente de Toshiro esperando a que la Toshiro la tomará.

—Tómala Toshiro, y pruébala de una buena vez—. Volvió a gritar contentó Kusaka.

Toshiro la tomó y sintió un gran poder emanar de ella, liberó su shikai, ya que Toshiro recordaba las diferencias de ambas zanpakutos a pesar de ser la misma. La zanpakuto de Sojiro tenia una funda de color rojo oscuro y la Toshiro es azul. Además la zanpakuto de Sojiro es más pequeña, que la de Toshiro. Su forma de Shikai el dragón de Toshiro es de color blanco con azul mientras que la Sojiro es de color púrpura claro.

De la liberación de la zanpakuto de Hyorinmaru salieron dos dragones uno de color púrpura claro que era de agua todo el suelo estaba cubierto de agua, y el otro que estaba en volando por los cielos congelando todo a su paso, era Hyorinmaru de Toshiro su dragón blanco con azul. Toshiro estaba feliz de ver tanto poder y de ver a los dos dragones juntos. Pero era tanto el poder que Toshiro perdió la concertación desaparecieron los dos dragones el de hielo y el de agua. Toshiro cayó estrepitosamente al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cadera.

—Eso estuvo genial, Toshiro estoy seguro que pronto los dominaras amigo—. Gritó feliz Kusaka por su mejor amigo.

—¡Gracias, Kusaka! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Comentó contentó.

Kusaka se acercó a Toshiro y le dio la mano para que se parará, mientras le sonreía feliz de volver a verlo.

—¿No te alegras de verme? Si yo te extrañé mucho—. Comentó sorprendido por su pregunta—. ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? Si es así me voy y no te vuelvo a molestar—. Comentó triste Kusaka.

—Cállate idiota, como me vas a molestar, es que estoy feliz de verte.

—Toshiro, te preocupas demasiado por todo..igual que siempre. Nadie piensa tan mal de ti, como tú crees que lo hacen—. Le sonrió amablemente Kusaka.

—Kusaka..yo ..no que decir,— ya que Kusaka conocía bien a Toshiro.

Kusaka le sonrió amablemente a su amigo y le puso un dedo en la boca en señal de que no hablara.

—Deja de preocuparte constantemente… sabes que no eres tan duro para cargar con todo, sobre tus hombros. Suéltalo todo.. —Le sonrió con cariño y prosiguió—. Sobre mis hombros, Toshiro yo te ayudaré a alivianar ese dolor.

—Pero Kusaka.. gracias..— Se calló al ver que su amigo quería seguir hablando.

—Sobre los hombros de Momo, sobre los hombros de Matsumoto. Carga con todo poco a poco y te ve levantándote poco a poco. Por eso no hemos fortalecido.. Ten fe en nosotros, Toshiro no te defraudaremos, nunca.

Toshiro se conmovió al escuchar a su amigo, su mejor amigo, esas palabras le reconfrontaron y alegraron el alma, le ayudó a quitarse un gran peso de encima, le sonrió y estrechó la mano de Kusaka y le volvió a abrazar feliz.

—Y yo a ti hermano.

—¿Hermano?— Toshiro se asombró por que le llamó hermano, nadie jamás le había llamado hermano. Eso hizo inmensamente feliz a Toshiro y se le iluminó el rostro.

—Sí, hermano, para mí eres mi hermanito Toshiro. ¿A caso no te acabó de dar mi prueba de amor, hacía ti? Olvida eso, sonó muy gay—. Soltó una carcajada infantil.

Toshiro también soltó una carcajada, estaba feliz de ver a su amigo ya hora hermano Kusaka Sojiro.

—Te ayudaré a controlar a Hyorinmaru con mi zanpakuto también es de hielo.

—¿Tienes una nueva zanpakuto?

—Sí, no más me permitieron quedarme con Hyorinmaru por que me fui a la otra dimensión ahí su majestad el rey me otorgó el gran honor de poseer a la zanpakuto de hielo más fuerte que existe, sí Toshiro más fuerte que Hyorinmaru.

—¿Existe una zanpakuto de hielo, más poderosa que Hyorinmaru?

—Sí, y mañana te lo demostraré. Anda vamos Momo nos espera con una gran y jugosa sandia. Eres un pillo Toshiro las tenías muy preocupadas a las dos.

—¿A las dos?— Preguntó con cara de no entender nada.

—Sí, Matsumoto y Momo, ahora que seré el nuevo capitán del quinto escuadrón la protegeré con mi vida, lo juro. Ella podrá concentrarse en la división de regeneración de órganos—. Sonrió juguetonamente.

—¿Serás capitán de Hinamori? —Se sorprendió Toshiro y se alegró por su hermano, pero no le gustó nada eso de que él la protegería. Ese era su deber y de nadie más.

—Sí, Momo encontrará la forma de regenerar tu brazo, así seremos los dos capitanes más fuertes del Seireitei y lo protegeremos juntos—. Sonrió feliz e inocentemente.

—Sí, tienes razón Kusaka—. Eran tantas emociones en los últimos días que Toshiro le costaba asimilar la situación.

—Entrenaremos como lo hacíamos en la academia hermano.

Toshiro recordó como Kusaka se reunió con él, en la academia. Durante sus días en la academia, estaban en el mismo grupo que Toshiro y los dos rápidamente se hicieron amigos. Como Toshiro era considerado un prodigio, Kusaka siempre se esforzaba para ser mejor que Toshiro. Los dos eran amigos y rivales, a menudo competían en trabajos escolares y practicaban juntos para mejorar sus habilidades.

Toshiro sonrió y agregó:

—¿Podrás? ¿ no tendrás mucho trabajo?

Toshiro recordó el incidente con Hyorinmaru y como Kusaka cambió repentinamente, luego de ser obligado a palear con él y tras su derrota a manos de Toshiro, se fue del Seireitei. Y no quería fracturar su amistad con él por nada en el mundo.

—Claro que podré, ¿es mi imaginación o notó que no me quieres cercas de ti?

Kusaka recordó que continuamente adulaba al prodigio que era Hitsugaya y siempre lo veía como un modelo a seguir y también al que algún día él iba a superar. Y Kusaka no entendía porqué Toshiro no tenía amigos, siempre estaba solo y triste. Eso no le agradó a Kusaka ya que le admiraba y no lo consideraba raro o peligroso, si no un chico solitario y triste.

—¿Estas recordando lo ocurrido en la cueva verdad? Diablos Toshiro pensé que lo habías superado yo lo hice.

La mente de Kusaka viajó al pasado y recordó cuando ellos entraron a una cueva ambos se reunieron con el espíritu de su Zanpakuto que para su desgracia era el mismo. Ellos se alegraron al saber que los dos tenían exactamente los mismos poderes y su amistad se hizo más profunda. Pero eso estaba prohibido en el Seireitei por tal motivo la cámara cuarenta y seis les obligó apalear para ver cuál de los dos sería el poseedor de tan poderosa zanpakuto y nuevo capitán del décimo escuadrón.

Toshiro se negó a pelear con Kusaka diciendo que renunciaba a Hyorinmaru. Pero se le negó, la petición de abandonar a Hyorinmaru, por su propia voluntar, argumentando que era un gran honor, ser poseedores de tan poderosa espada, y les exigieron que debían pelear. Kusaka en verdad deseaba a Hyorinmaru y atacó a Toshiro, él al alzar su zanpakuto hizo ver que Hyorinmaru le prefería a él como dueño, Toshiro le causó la cicatriz que tiene en su hermoso rostro.

—Yo lo siento, Kusaka es que pensé que me odiabas.

—¿Odiarte, jamás lo haría, Shiro-Chan? —Imitó perfectamente la voz melosa de Momo.

—Es Hitsugaya taicho para ti, Kusaka el moja camas—. Le correspondió la broma.

—Es Kusaka taicho, no lo olvides Hitsugaya—. Le reprendió imitando la voz de Aizen.

—Sí, Aizen-sama lo que usted diga es tan guapo, me muero sin usted—. Gritó Toshiro fingiendo la voz de las chicas en la academia.

Ambos soltaron una buena carcajada, hacía mucho tiempo para ambos que no se reían de esa manera. Se secaron las lagrimas de sus ojos. Ocasionados por tanta risa. Ya que antes imitaban a las chicas en la academia y la más imitada era Momo.

—Y la canción de Momo, ¿ya no la cantas?— Preguntó divertido Kusaka.

—No, pero ahora que lo dices—. Toshiro se aclaró la garganta y empezó diciendo su canción favorita, y que tanto aborrecía y despreciaba Momo.

—"Momo es una moja camas, no importa la edad que tenga siempre termia mojando la cama, la fea de la moja camas, es una niña tan fea y plana, que solo sirve para fastidiarme y para mojar su cama". cantó fuertemente y Momo se enojó y le gritó furiosa:

—No, mojo la cama, te odio Shiro-Chan, malo—. Momo infló sus mejillas y apretó fuertemente los puños, al escuchar esa horripilante canción.

Los dos amigos se rieron al ver la cara de Momo ignorándola por completo, causando la ira de Momo.

—Que bonito—, gritó Momo con voz llena de indignación.— ¿con que imitándome? ¿sé creen muy graciosos, verdad? Ya verán par de tontos.

Momo sonrió al verlos tan contentos, pero se enojó e indignó, al ver como la imitaban. Ya que siempre lo hacían y más enfrente de ella, de Renji y Kira. Que también la imitaban y se burlaban de ella, hasta que les dolía el estomago de tanta risa.

Momo se les abalanzó y les hizo cosquillas a los dos, les dio coscorrones en la cabeza y manotazos. Parecían niños de kinder.

—Piedad moja camas—. Gritó Toshiro —que no ves, que no podemos golpear a una niña indefensa, que moja la cama, a su edad.

—Déjala, Toshiro de seguro, ya no lo hace, solo se chupa el dedo.

Los dos amigos soltaron una carcajada al imaginarse a Momo, dormida, mojando la cama y chapándose el dedo, con sus dos trencitas y bata de Chappy. Momo infló los cachetes, levantó el puño, ya que sabía perfectamente que estaban imaginando, esa broma siempre se la hacían en el pasado. Los golpeó otra vez en la cabeza con fuerza y les gritó:

—Indefensa ¿yo? Para nada, y no me chupo el dedo, ni me hago trenzas, ni usó ya más batas de Chappy y sobretodo no mojo la cama— gritó indignada e infló sus mejillas e hizo tu típica cara y berrinche infantil— solo por eso no te doy sandia, Shiro-Chan malo—. Momo corrió y empezó a comer sola y a todo velocidad las sandias. Que trajo Kusaka.

—¡Ey, moja camas! Deja ahí, si sigues comiéndote mis sandias ya verás.

—Que miedo tengo, mira como estoy temblando—, habló con la boca llena de sandia.

—Moja camas, deja mis sandias, ahora—. Le exigió y ordenó, frunciendo el ceño y saliendo su característica venita en la frente.

Toshiro se paró a toda velocidad, al ver que Momo lo ignoró campalmente y seguía comiendo sola la sandia, le quitó el Tupper con sandias y empezó a comer.

—Dame, Shiro-Chan no seas malo.

—No, son mías.

—Que me des, no seas egoísta, está es la sandia más sabrosa que he probado.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo ¿de dónde la sacaste, moja camas?

—Yo las traje, y tranquilos que traje más, anda vámonos a la décima división hay que celebrar que estamos reunidos—.terció Kusaka para calmarlos, parecían niños de kinder.

Kusaka paso sus manos, sobre los hombros de Momo y Toshiro. Los tres amigos se fueron caminando alegremente hacía el décimo escuadrón.

Dejando a una Matsumoto muy pensativa. Ya que ella recordó que después de la derrota de Kusaka se le asigno otra espada de hielo, de menor calibre ya que Hyorinmaru era la zanpakuto más poderosa de hielo. ¿Y ahora resultaba que tenía una más poderosa?.

Eso entristeció a Kusaka pero como era buen amigo de Toshiro aceptó su derrota y decidió irse a la división cero al ver que Hinamori amaba a Aizen. Y contentó de que Toshiro se quedará con Hyorinmaru y como capitán del décimo escuadrón. Matsumoto sabía que esté trío no acabaría nada bien, uno de los iba a perder y Matsumoto apostaba que sería su capitán.

Mientras tanto una chica inocente y simpática, de cabello negro violeta y ojos anaranjados. Llega corriendo al treceavo escuadrón.

Y saluda a todo el mundo.

—¡Buenas tardes, Ukitake taicho!— Saludó amablemente—. ¿Cómo sé encuentra?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar Senna ¿Cómo estas tú? ¿ y qué te trae por aquí?— Le sonrió amablemente Ukitake.

—Viene a ver a Rukia, es que me eligieron para ser la guardiana de Ichigo Kurosaki—. Sonrió contenta Senna—. Será mi primera vez en el mundo humano, estoy muy contenta y nerviosa.

—¡Felicidades, Senna! Sé que lo harás muy bien. ¿Para qué quieres ver a Rukia?

—Quería ver si no quería que le enviará algo a Ichigo. El taicho Renji, digo Abarai me dio varias cosas y como Rukia es muy unida a Ichigo, pensé que le quería mandar algo.

Ukitake la miró conmovido, sabía como le dolió a Rukia ser separada de Ichigo, pero aún así sabía que le alegraría que había una pequeña posibilidad de que volviera a lado de Ichigo, si él recuperaba sus poderes de shinigami.

—No, quiero que le des nada a ése estúpido sin cerebro, solo un buen golpe de mi parte Senna—. Terció y habló Rukia con voz triste.

—¿Pero Rukia, si tú?

—Yo nada Senna, eres mi mejor amiga y si quieres seguir siéndolo, no me hables del estúpido cabeza de zanahoria de Ichigo Kurosaki, anda vete ya, sé te hace tarde.

—¿Segura? Te quiero mucho Rukia, te traeré muchas cosas de Chappy que vea, lo prometo.— Le sonrió animadamente Senna.

—Gracias, pero vete ya, Senna no querrás llagar tarde ¿o si?

—No, adiós, Ukitake taicho, adiós Rukia, nos vemos luego—. Besó en la mejilla a Ukitake y a Rukia.

Senna se fue corriendo, Senna era persona valiente, tenaz y leal, y la mejor amiga de Rukia, ella fue la única que no la trató diferente por venir del Rukongai y al ser adoptada por el clan Kuchiki, Senna jamás se le acercó por querer quedar bien con ella y obtener algo de ella, eran y serían las mejores amigas, sin importar que ocurriera.

Si, como no, hasta que llega Ichigo mejor dicho, igual que Momo con Toshiro y Kusaka. El trío Hina/Hitsu/Kusaka se parece a los personajes de Montecristo y a Otelo de Shakespeare ¿O es mi imaginación? ¿tendrá razón Matsumoto? ¿dejará Toshiro a Momo, para Kusaka? ¿matará Toshiro a Kusaka, al enterarse que besó a Momo? ¿Cómo le ira a Senna con Ichigo? Pronto lo sabrán ¿Qué les pareció, les gustó o no? Ya vi dos veces cada película de Bleach y ame a Senna y a Kusaka aquí en adelante aparecerán en mis historias, como verán el trío principal, acaparó todo el primer capitulo, espero a verlo expresado y narrarlo bien, en mi opinión tanto Senna como Kusaka son gente muy alegre, bueno Kusaka se amargó bien bonito al final, una pregunta y no me juzguen de loca ¿de qué color son los ojos de Kusaka y Senna? En la academia los vi como violeta y luego de malo rojos, ¿y Senna son anaranjados o rojos? Saben una cosa los comentarios son como los besos, alegran a la persona que los recibe. Besos y abrazos y gracias por leer.


End file.
